THIS PAGE IS EXTREMELY RANDOM AND SO RANDOM THAT THE RANDOM OF THE RANDOM CAN'T HANDLE THE RANDOM OF THE RANDOM THAT HOLDS THIS AND WOAH THIS IS A LONG TITLE ISN'T IT? SHALL WE GO ON??? YESH WAZZ GOIN ONNAH?!?!? HEY GAIZ WATZ GOIN ON IN THIS-OH LAWDY! EPK
Awdadw.jpg|Ok Adda.jpg|Scales ATSD Perry.png|Baby you're a FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEWORK! WOOOOOO SAW DAT TITLE IT'S OH NIOOIOO A FIRE GET AWAYYYY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG IZN'T IT!!!! YYYYEEEEAAAHHHH LET'S PLAY MALLEO KART!!! YAY I HIT YOU WITH A TURTLE SHELL!!! >:O FRIED CHICKEN AND CAKE = YUMMY!!! WOOOOO PIZZZZZAAAAAAA LOLOLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL YORU A TROLL!!!!!!111!!!! ALL OF YOU GUYZ ARE N0000BZ!!!1111!!!!! BLECH :0 :O CHRISTMAS IS OVER :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((, BUT WE HAVE NEW YEAR'S EVE NAD THEN IT'S ANOTHER YEAR OF RANDOM-NESSSSSSSS!!!!!! STICK STICKLY!!! YOU KNOW!!! PARTAY LIKE IT'S TEH 90'S!!!11!!!! NINTENDO 64 IS EPPPPPIIIIKKKK!!!!!111!!! SO MANY CAPZZZZZZZZ KING OF RED LIONZZ!!! BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN!!!! WHY IZ FRIED CHICKEN SOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD AND POPCORN CHICKEN IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOODDD!!!! LET'S GO TO KFC AND ORDER 50 PIECES OF FRIED CHICKEN AND BISCUITS!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD LET'S MAKE THIS PAGE THE LONGEST EVARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF RANDOM-NESS AND SHTUFFZ!!!! THERE IS SO MANYZ EXLIMANTION MARKZ AND Zs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZYYYLAND!!!!!! BARRRRRRFFFFF!!!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH TEH SKKKYYYY!!!!! NOOOOSSSEEE!!! IT SME LL STUFFZZ!! LIKE FRIED CHICKEN, CAKE, FARTZ, MILK, AND POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! HEEHEHEHEHEHE POOOP!! :P ZOMG A 3DS SOOOOO EPPPIIIKKKK!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD GO MEWOTH GO MEWOTH!!!! DIS PAGE IZ LOOONNNGGG !!!! HE'S MY HERRROOO!!! :D PIZZA PIE!!! MAN THIS HAS SOO MANY CAPZ!!! PEOPLE CONTINUE THIS PAGE! :D I like DRINKING ORANGE SOOODDAAA!!!!!! I LIKE TRAINS :B iO MAH GAWD IS DAT FEEERRRBBB!!!! HEY LOOOK IT'Z SPONGEBOB!! LOL MOCHLUM HATES HIMM!! HEY DIS PAGE IZ GETING LOONGER!!!! :DDDDDD AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!111!!! ATTACK OF JUSTIN BIEBER!!!!111!!!! HE IS THE REAZON THAT HE WORLD WILL END!! AAAAAHHHHH DARRBBY!!!! >:OOOOO GET HER AWAY FROM ME! YAY! FLUTTERSHY! Derp the Pie LIKES THIS! ZOMG GIANT PEACH!!!!!! g DAT WAZ HUUUUUGEEE!!!! ZOMG!!!!! MARIO AND PEAH ARR GETTING MARRIED!!!! WAAAIITT!!! THIS IS FANART??!!!! .......... ............... ..................... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! WHY CAN'T THEY REALLY GET MARRIED??!!! ........... DINKLEBERG..... HE IS THE REASON WHY COD AND SKYRIM IS POPULAR!!! YAY!!!!! E.T ATARI IS EPIK!!!111!!!!!!!!!!11 NOOOOOOOOOO SUPERMAN 64 IZ MOAR EPIK!!!!111!!!!! W000000000000000000000000TTT!!!! E.T ATARI AND SUPERMAN 64 FOR WiiWARE YEAH THESE ARE EPIK!!!! WHY DO I EAT CAKE??? CAUSE IT GOOOD!!!!! KIRBY IS MANLY!!!! ONLY REAL MEN PLAY KIRBY!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!! NINTENDO IS EPIK!!!!!! YEAH! Meap: Hi Bleap! Bleap: Bleap Meap: STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BLANK SPOT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QWERTY ROCKZ! OMG! IT'S A TREE! Wait, Nevermind. It's just Phineas. guy 1: hi guy 2: bye guy 3: hi guy 4: bye guy 5: hi guy 6: bye guy 7: hi guy 8: bye guy 9: hi guy 10: bye guy 11: hi guy 12: bye guy 13: hi guy 14: bye can this beat Speed Editing.? i think it already DID-UH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH IF I HAD A NICKEL FOR FAIL GAH!!!!!!!! Add One Word To This Story! awkward silence not O 20002 wow wow wow `1234567890-=qwertyuiop[]\asdfghjkl;'zxcvbnm,./ ~!@#$%^&*()_+QWERTYUIOP{}|ASDFGHJKL:"ZXCVBNM<>? /.,mnbvcxz';lkjhgfdsa\][poiuytrewq=-0987654321` ?> that was TOO easy yeah So. ::::::::::::::::::::Zubada Category:Random Works! Category:Poop Category:Poop........ teehee Category:Pizza Category:Fried Chicken Category:Cake Category:Pedo Bear Category:Not about Cave Story Category:Mario Category:Memes Category:CAPS Category:HERP DE DERP Category:3DS Category:Nostrils Category:Voldemort has no nose. Category:Bird Thing Category:Random Category:Random Typeing Category:BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN!!! Category:Phineas Category:Category Category:CATEGORY Category:For Teh Lulz Category:My favorite letter is ~ Category:Simply Sick Pages Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Oh, I LOVE birds! Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:Waffles Category:Foods and Drinks Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:CHEESE AND BACON Category:LOL Category:Adventure Time Category:Cakes Category:Cheese Category:Awesome Category:Chicken Category:Ha ha ha ha ha Category:Random Guy Approves Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Compliens Category:Spongebob Category:BACON Category:Bacon Category:BCAUK Category:SO RANDOM SUX Category:Some other 1337'th thing Category:Aliens Category:Ferb Category:Fails